Kyle
by 247FairyTail
Summary: Someone burst through the guild's doors asking for Lucy. Wait his last name is also Heartfilia? "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Kyle...Kyle Heartfilia."
1. Chapter 1

-/I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! But I do own my oc! (Kyle)/-

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kyle...Kyle Heartfillia."

The whole guild went silent.

"No way!"

-The Day Before-

The day spent at the guild was well, normal. Well if you call having brawls, drinking contests, and flying chairs normal. But to this particular guild, it was only natural to have a chair thrown, and smack you in the face every other day. The ones who would particularly start the brawls (Natsu & Gray) were being tormented by someone crying over smashed cake (Erza). While someone who gets hit with chairs (Lucy) would harass the people (Natsu or Gray) who 'accidentally' hit her with a chair. This also included a cheering, laughing, and embarrassing, flying cat/exceed (Happy). This embarrassing usually consisted of Happy going around to a boy and girl seen together and say,"You lllloooooovvvvveeeeee her!" Or just screaming,"Fish!" These five people/exceed made up 'Team Natsu'. The guild's so called strongest team. Which would also sometimes contain another dragon slayer (Wendy) with her exceed (Carla).

After hours of everyone goofing around and screaming at each other the guild had quieted down a bit when Team Natsu decided to take a break. "Luuuussshhhiiieee! I'm hungry!"

"Get your own food! I'm not your maid you know!"

"Natsu, Lucys right. You should get your own food." Natsu started to protest but was quickly silenced by Erza's death glare. You could see him walking to the guild's doors with a flying cat screaming,"Fish!"

"Thanks Erza." Lucy thanked the redhead while she nodded back at her.

"Does flame brain always beg you for food?"

"Well Gray, usually when he tells me he wants food it means he wants me to go get some with him, but I'm way to pooped. Besides he can go alone after throwing a chair at me!" Gray started to smirk, and you could hear a couple of giggles from people listening in. "Hey! It hurts when a chair hits your face!" An attempt to make it better only made the giggles turn into laughter. The blond just pouted at the sudden embarrassment. "It's not that funny.." She whispered to herself.

30 minutes have passed since that embarrassing moment and the tired blond had decided to call it a day and go home. By the time he got there she shrieked at the scare she had just received. "Lucy kick!"

"Owww, Luce why did you kick me?" Natsu started to pout.

"Hey! Your the one who sneaked into my apartment and scared me! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry..." Lucy face palmed at the sight in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm reading!"

"Since when do you read?"

"Since now!" Lucy walked over to the pyro. "The book is, well, upside down.." She then grabbed the book and flipped it right side up.

"Luce why are you so mean?" "I'm not mean!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Lucy kick!" "Luce! Stop kicking me!" She then snatched the book from his hands and placed it back on the shelf. "Then stop calling me mean!"

"Luce you weirdo!" "That's not any better!" After an hour of endless bickering Lucy had decided to take a shower, while Natsu raided her kitchen in search for food. It was now dark outside and the town began to grow quiet.

"Natsu I'm going to bed, you should get going too."

"But Luce! I want to sleep here!"

"What about Happy?"

"He's still at the guild, but he will be here anytime soon."

"Fine, but your sleeping on the couch!" Soon after, he agreed and his little blue exceed found his way to the blonde's house. The group of three had finally fallen asleep with the rest of Magnolia.

-The Present Day-

Lucy's eyes opened to meet with Happys. "Kya!" "Lushie! Natsu's still trying to sleep!" She began to whisper,"Sorry, but you scared me!" "I'm not scary, I'm a cat!" The Mage could only face palm at his words. Remembering how Natsu was still sleeping the blonde looked over to the couch. Not there. Then peered over to her side to find the pyro. "Happy! Why is Natsu sleeping in my bed?" "I don't know. In the middle of the night he just got up and sneaked into your bed, but it looked like he was sleep walking." 'Sleep walking ehh?' She though to herself.

"Mornin Luce!" Lucy looked over to find Natsu getting up from his slumber. "Wait how did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No. Well are we going to the guild today?"

"Yeah! Just let me get ready!" The blonde got up and ran to the bathroom with a new set of clothes. After getting ready they walked off to the guild for breakfast.

"Yo, Mira!" "Hey Mira!" "Aye!" They all sang as they sat down at the bar. "The usual?" "Yes please!" They said in unison. The usual would be consisted of the normal breakfast foods (toast, eggs, bacon) and a shake (Strawberry, mainly for Lucy).

The guild doors began to shake and tremble. They flew out over everyone and hit the back wall (or the stage). When all the smoke cleared a guy between the ages of 16-18 appeared. He had sky blue hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was just as muscular as most guys in the guild, and was just about the same height as Gildarts. A white shirt served as his top, and black pants as his bottom, he also had grey shoes.

"Where is Lucy?" He spoke out. Natsu was the first to recover from his entrance.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kyle...Kyle Heartfilia."

The whole guild went silent.

"No way!"

-/Yay! New story! Should I continue? Leave a review, please! Who is Kyle? Sorry for any mistakes. More to come! (If you think I should continue...)/-


	2. Chapter 2

-/I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! But I do own my oc! (Kyle)/-

* * *

Kyle's POV:

'I have to find her!' That one thought led me for weeks without anything. I would non-stop walk for days at a time. I didn't care how long it toke. I was going to see her again. My actions finally led him to Magnolia, where i stood in front of a guild named 'Fairy Tail'. 'Yes! I finally found you, Lucy.' I couldn't wait anymore, not even for a single pull of a door, so what did I do? I kicked the doors down. Well maybe not down, and instead to the other side of the room, but it didn't hurt anyone! I hope.

"Where is Lucy?" I looked around the room for a familiar face but was met with a guy with pink hair.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kyle...Kyle Heartfillia."

The whole guild went silent.

"No way!"

Normal POV:

"Heartfilia? Are you related to Luce?"

"Yes I am. Now where is she?" The sky blue males face perked up when his eyes met with Lucy's. "Lucy! It's you!" He tried to run to her but was stopped by Natsu. "Luce, I didn't know you had a brother." Lucy stood up from her bar stool to face them. "Neither did I." The male kept squirming and trying to find a way around the pyro. But everytime he thought he got through he would just he stopped by him again. "Why won't you let me through! I want to talk to Lucy!"

"Because I don't trust you." Lucy then started to walk towards the two. "Natsu it's okay. Hi, I'm Lucy." Natsu then backed down and let the male meet face to face with Lucy. "Why are you introducing yourself? I already know you."

"You do? From where?" As soon as she said those words he was sitting in the corner mumbling "Lucy doesn't remember me." Most of the girls were squealing at how cute and adorable he was.

"Hey? Come on, I'm sorry but I don't remember you. Do you mind reminding me who you are?" Kyle's face instantly (once again) perked up. He ran over to Lucy and she motioned him to sit down. She then sat down acrossed from his then was joined by Team Natsu. "Hey! Why are you guys here?" She tried to push off Natsu, the one who 'happened' to sit next to her. Even with all her intentions to make him leave, he didn't even flinch, once. "Come on Luce! I wanna hear the story too!" The rest of the team nodded there heads, agreeing that they too wanted to hear the story. "Fine!" The blonde finally agreed.

"Okay so first of all I share the same last name as you, Lucy, but I don't share your blood. Your father found me after my dragon left..."

"Wait WHAT! Your a dragon slayer?!" "Yup! My dragon's name was Adriane, the water dragon slayer! So I can control water, and make it any temperature I want! I can also freeze water particles in the air! Wanna see!"

"No!" Everyone screamed in frustration of not wanting to be frozen today. "Oh, ok then. Anyway I lived with the Heartfilia's for a while, about a year. And you and me Lucy were best friends!" The blonde tilted her head to the side. "Wait if you lived with me for a year, and were my best friend, how come I don't remember you?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just getting to there. You see your dad didn't seem very fond of magic, and one day I was practicing and I accidentally froze his study room... He got very mad at me and sold me to a wealthy couple down south. As for your memories, before I left I over heard him on the phone with a guy asking if he could erase one year.. And now I know exactly why he said one year."

Tears starting forming in the corners of Kyle's eyes. Lucy squealed at the sight. "Hey! Don't cry." Lucy leaned over the table to ruffle his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry. It's just I missed you so much! And the people he sold me to, were...abusive." Shock appeared on everyone's faces. Natsu stood up. "What did they do?" Lucy quickly slapped his arm. "Natsu! Don't ask people that!"

"No no, that's okay.. They would just come home from work all frustrated and take their anger out on me. They would scream at me, and hit me. They also would call me it, they never referred to me as a person."

"That's horrible!" Erza squeaked out. "Hey man I'm sorry about that." Gray added. "It's fine, I just wanted to find Lucy to see if she remembered me, but I guess you don't. So I'll be on my way."

He pushed through the group to the guild doors. Lucy ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Where are you gonna go?"

"Wherever the wind takes me." Natsu pipped up and walked over to the two. "If you have no where to go, you can stay here at the guild." Lucy let go so Kyle could face Natsu. "Really! Are you serious! Thanks so much!" Natsu then waved him off like it was nothing. He then headed out the door with his flying partner. "Lucy! Guess what!" She turned to face the sky blue mage. "Maybe while I stay here we could see if your memory could return?"

"Sure." She simply stated and followed off to where Natsu went.

* * *

-/Thanks for waiting! Sorry I took so long! I was watching Soul Eater, then I had writers block for a while, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed! :)/-


End file.
